The specific aims to this study are to: 1) estimate the antitumor activity of paclitaxel in patients with advanced, persistent or recurrent clear cell adenocarcinoma of the vagina and cervix who have failed on higher priority treatment protocols; and 2) determine the nature and degrees of toxicity of paclitaxel in this cohort of patients.